Secrets & Lies
by Shelia13
Summary: Hearts & Flowers sequel. Rin's father that she has thought to be dead her whole life has finally returned. Which is an outstanding feat. for most people, especially for a girl who believes her whole family is dead. This is slowly giving Rin hope to find the rest of her family. Alive and healthy. But Sesshomaru is sure that there is something deeply suspicious of this strange man.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to Hearts & Flowers**_

**Chapter 1**

Sesshomaru set down the picture of 'her', the glass cracking as he stared at it through the hands covering his eyes. Of course, the frame would have to be replaced again. The things in the human world were so frail and fragile. He knew he missed her, but she was the one who decided to leave and he was going to honor her choices. Fiddling with his tie for work fitting in this world it was almost like a game. Pretending to fit in so he could look for her. Pretending, a game of pretend. Until she came back, it was no longer fake he could feel his living beating heart, what a strange feeling. 

Than she left again.

But it was okay. It was going to be okay. He had promised his daughter, Persephone, that everything would be alright. But sometimes games get boring too. "Mr. Sesshomaru, where are you off too?" One of the women from the law firm inquired. "I am going out for a walk." He sighed getting a look from one of his three secretaries. "The usual." Sesshomaru sighed unsure why every single time he had to make sure they knew who was in charge, they should've just known already by now. The law firm in the middle of this town was one of the many buildings that he owned now. He was already pouring in enough money to rule the world with an iron fist, but somehow that still felt empty to his empire, even if it was converted into a business-like empire. It was an empire nonetheless and yet it felt empty. "Sire'?" the secretary sighed obviously quickly becoming displeased with his constant leaving the office firm.

"It has nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru said back towards the secretary gave him a pained look. "I am going to visit my dear- friend." He sighed back towards the pesky overly curious mortal. "Finally! something to say to reporters that is truthful, we really are tired of the reporters who show up always asking such pesky questions. Thank goodness for that!" the woman sighed writing down some notes. Sesshomaru shot her a quick glare before leaving one of his many firms silencing the woman almost immediately.

Sesshomaru felt himself take a human pace as if to not be noticed, which was kind of hard with white hair that the humans always seem to take notice of. Sesshomaru felt like doing a thing those mortals did often, sighing. His missing daughter Persephone had quickly aged and decided to attend a college where she might be able to talk to people her age who wouldn't of realized that she doesn't exactly belong. He sighed glancing at his contraption called a 'phone' it was called a telegram, a tele-, and anything else not too long ago in his mind.

Glancing up Sesshomaru found himself at such a strange house. The house of Rin's father, the one she had thought dead for many long years only to return suddenly. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something suspicious about him, and not just because he was the one who took Rin away when he finally found her again. Within the window she was joyously talking about some sort of fantasy in her chatter. "There was gunfire everywhere! It was so strange! There were lights everywhere and it was so deadly seeming but at the same time I was determined to get to this one cart at the northern east edge of the field." Rin instructed while eating her breakfast. "What happened after that?" her father asked. "I don't know I woke up...it happens with all these dreams before I reach him-I mean that cart even with the slight variations." Rin sighed back as Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen.

Even in the past the other lives in which he never found her, she was trying to reach him. Running with all her might, oh the irony how she would be just sitting there when he finally reached _her. _A small smirk attempted to play it's way to his face. Even when she didn't know she was still trying her hardest.

"You've got to open up windows or you'll get sick again!" Rin shouted towards her father reaching for the windows to crank them open as Sesshomaru felt his feet move to merge themselves with the shadows before she noticed. "Papa, was someone just out here?" she asked glancing around outside the window pausing slowly upon the shadow were Sesshomaru was standing. "Rin, hurry up! You're going to be late for school if we don't drive at this rate." her father echoed. "I'm coming!" she laughed picking up the bag quickly.

"Master Sesshomaru, I know you're highly suspicious of anyone Rin goes with anymore, but it's her father for goodness sake let the girl have some space without coming to check on her everyday." The imp's voice echoed causing Sessomaru to give him a glare.

As suddenly there was a scream within the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The scream within the house, that was all that was needed. To cause the once unmovable yokai to flip his head around one hand reaching for the door the other for his sword out of pure instinct. "That's not funny!" Rin _laughed_ from behind the door, several footsteps padding towards the door as he could hear her preparing for school. "See now you'll only disturb the girl." Jaken, tsked at him, causing Jaken to recieve a look that once made people feel as if they were about to be killed. And luckily, it still worked. Jaken backed away quickly nodding towards him as Sesshomaru felt himself swing around walking towards the sidewalk. There was no need to interfere in her human life, she was still so young. In this world, it was so much different than before, both safer and more dangerous. So there would be no need of him anymore.

Sesshomaru sighed pushing the bottle blonde hair out of his face about to step off of the property as the girl with either the luckiest or worst timing opened the door. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she whispered as he flinched, for a while she hadn't bother adding the -sama until her memories had returned to her. "Hello, Rin." Sesshomaru stated turning back to her. "It's been a while, about a month now hasn't it?" Rin whispered, well that wasn't _exactly _right. He had visited on occasion but never long enough for her to notice that he was standing right outside the door. "Oh gosh! I'm going to be late!" she shouted darting down the steps towards him as he felt his hand react without hesitation grabbing her wrist almost carelessly the last minute realizing his claws and moving them.

"What's the matter?" She asked glancing up at him, curiosity swirling within those two innocent eyes of her's. "Why, even now do you not fear me?" He whispered, surely, now that she had her family back, a safe place to live, a **permanent** home. Surely, now she would fear that he would remove, spirit her away, from her own house. "Because Lord Sesshomaru, I promised didn't I?" She smiled.

"And what now did you promise?"

"Forever with Lord Sesshomaru!"

She was smiling, such a pleased innocent alluring look upon her face. A person that would draw so many things to her as if a bee to a flower. She was such a beautiful, sweet, innocent flower while he was a bee. Too bad he was a possessive one. "Even after I have disapeared for this long?" he asked as a slight laugh came back from her. "Of course, it's not uncommon for Lord Sesshomaru to disappear, but don't disappear for too long okay?"

"Why is that?"

"Because than I'll come looking for you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**Dear Penname: Overninethousand, we have been over this before. And obviously you have followed towards the sequel. A majority of us don't have that extra time in the day to go around harassing the other authors, readers, or fans. Each person is entitled to their own opinions, I am **_**not **_**putting this here because you wrote some lists of things that you don't think are correct. The reason I AM putting this here and SHALL NOT take it down is because this "review" was neither about the story nor a way to improve writing. **

_**EVERYONE ELSE: **_**I am so SORRY about that, anyway I shall do my best to entertain you all therefore onto the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

"Maybe it is best you remove, yourself." Rin whispered suddenly stopping as he felt himself flinch, those words would never come out of her mouth. "What do you mean?" He asked quickly glancing towards the girl who just insisted on walking to school with him even though she was already running late. "_He." _Rin whispered glancing over her shoulder looking towards the house. "Doesn't have the answers I am looking for. I think..I think I am going to start going upon an adventure to find my answers. To this life." She whispered her hand wrapping around the bow on her shirt as if in an attempt to hold onto something solid.

"So I can't have you worried about me the whole time." She smiled, but at the same time it was like those words were empty, she wasn't looking up at him. Not the way she was when she was truly completed determined to do something. But at the same time, this was something that she had been planning on doing forever. "I want to find the answers to the rest of my family, that locked house. How KoHaku was involved within my family, why was my family attacked? Why is it empty up here? I have a lot of questions that can't be answered.

"That would only make one such as I worry more." Sesshomaru answered it wasn't swift yet at the same time the answer was not one of hesitation. "I can't ask you to come with me." She whispered, her eyes looked distant as if what she was saying betrayed how she was feeling. "When are you planning to take such a journey?" He asked as she sighed. "I've already started looking, I'll go back to my old home and search there once more. But once school is out I am going to be following all of the _other _clues left behind." She explained as he nodded. "Are you planning on taking an escort?" He asked quickly as she shook her head. "No, I don't want to take anyone. I think I'll try on my own. I can't impend on you, neither can I rely on KoHaku he has,well, proven that he doesn't' want me knowing my past." She explicated as Sesshomaru nodded. This girl, why this one? She was like a grain of sand...Slipping through his hands and

once again disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I'm in love. I'm in love with something I shouldn't be. I'm in love with something that shouldn't be. Rin glanced towards him. Saying such words was harder than it had sounded even when the words had sounded forced and incoherent. That she wanted to leave him behind and go somewhere. It was as if somewhere, somewhere deep further down in her heart where she had suppressed most of her earthly desires, there was a faint whispering. A faint whisper, asking, begging for her to change her mind and drag him along. Take another life changing adventure with such a man. "It isn't fair to him, to force him to babysit me. That's not what I want...what I want is to quickly dig up each of my answers with my own two hands." Rin's mind buzzed as she glanced once again at this man who was walking next to her.

"What is it, Rin?" He spoke suddenly causing her to flinch, glancing away, before she spoke. "It's nothing not a thing at all!" She attempting to laugh off the staring. Glancing back towards the road. "Thanks! Guess I'll see you again soon!" Rin smiled waving as they arrived at the school. "Yeah, sure." He whispered as she turned around heading inside quickly her feet betraying her feelings. Her feet rushing away from him so she wouldn't make the decision to turn back and wait for him and her feelings attempting to push her further to stay near this man. The man she had met on rainy day where one of the assassins from a group that had assassinated all of-correction-most of her family attempted to finish the job. He showed up and saved her life that day. He had scared her at first. He looked so familiar and beautiful it was almost as if he was a heaven sent angel with his long white flowing locks yet at the same time he exerted a radiance of fear and control. Rin placed herself down in her desk watching her teacher Kagura who had frantically gone searching for her only several months ago when the school had caught on fire. This teacher would probably never really know of their true connection. Rin looked at her hands opening and closing them. Would it be the same if anyone else knew about any kinds of these connections? Rin felt herself shut her eyes images of when she first met Sesshomaru in _this_ life flashing back:

"_"Are you okay?" he turned to her slowly as if struggling to decide if he really did want to look at her at all. "Yes, thank you" she stuttered as she collected her stuff quickly in one motion. _

_"I'm sorry, but I must be leaving" she said suddenly without even thinking about it, she realized she was talking how they used to several hundred years ago._

_The bus had finally pulled up only seconds after the fiasco. "And what about him?" she thought looking down behind the mysterious stranger's foot, as he moved to conceal him, almost as if he was protecting her from seeing the man who had murdered the rest of her family._

_Rin sat down in her seat, not once had the stranger lost where she was moving even with the tinted windows. "Was he a stalker?" Rin thought quickly shaking the feeling away as she turned to curl up in the seat. Her eyes slowly closing as she struggled not to think about anything. Not about that man that had killed her parents and brothers lying at the stranger's feet, or what happened to him._

_Rin opened her eyes to stare out the window as the lights past quickly by, it wouldn't even be lighting for another half an hour, and she had at least fifteen minutes till the bus got to the high school she had attended._

_Unconsciously she reached for the notebook on her seat her hand rummaging around as she stared out the window, slowly bringing back a notebook and placing it on her own lap. Rin looked down deciding to page threw it opening several of the pages. Doodles covered almost every page, around the edges sometimes for the notes, but mostly in the middle where beautiful almost realistic pieces of art, realistic? That was considerably impossible, this art, it was too beautiful almost as if it were a memory, Rin looked down imagining colors to her drawings._

_One page was a beautiful two-headed dragon, surrounded by woods and leaves anyone else would've mistaken for fairies or something, as they tried to go with the mythical theme, the grass strolled out what seemed like forever in front of the dragon, with a young girl that looked much like herself when she was younger, and a small toad like creature trailing behind them._

_Rin laughed staring at the picture, most would've found it dark and dreary, the rest of it at least, they were walking threw a gigantic forest but something about it made her happy. She flipped the page, instantly regretting not only regretting flipping the page but __**also **__regretting running away from the stranger who had saved her as she stared down at the picture._

_Something was off, yet seemed completely right as she stared at it, the lines of their faces matching, even the crayon she had once decide to add to his eyes, her friends had laughed. "Who has yellow eyes anyway?" but it was also considerably contacts. Rin knew she should've gasped looking at the similarities between the two._

_Oddly the stranger had punched with his fist, but in the picture he had two swords instead. Rin shook off the differences tossing her notebook back into her tote as she continued to stare out the window, checking on the tote every two minutes, hoping that it wouldn't randomly disappear._

_"It's just a coincidence" she mumbled"_

Rin felt a smile pry it's way to her lips, obviously to him it was no mere coincidence. And eventually to her coincidence would quickly change into destiny. It was such a small seeming word, one that changed dramatically from each action that was took from the smallest steps to the smallest words that could save someone's life or could end it all together. But it was not a completely uncontrollable force, if one were to want something bad enough than destiny was something that was flimsy and flexible. Something that could be changed with a little something called willpower and willingness to begin to move the feet. Rin felt a smile come to her face. Destiny was so flimsy and fragile. And yet-

she was able to meet him once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rin smiled sitting down amongst her friends who were all excitedly talking to her. Glancing around she felt a small twitch of a frown her friend Melody wasn't there today either. The girl seemed to be becoming absent longer and longer. A girl who had never been absent practically a day in her life was suddenly not there for extended extensions of time. Rin felt a sigh slip from her lips as she went back to the work that they had all been just assigned there wasn't really time to think about anything anymore. Just to continue to work, in between her hunting for her family, hunting for her own memories, juggling school, and everything on top of that there was no way she would have time to worry over the trivial matters that high schoolers did. Besides, she was probably just somewhere getting to know her ancestors. Exactly what Rin herself wanted to be doing, but instead she was sitting here in the middle of the school day working on work that currently meant little to nothing towards her. Rin felt herself glance down towards her own ankle where her purse filled to the brim with distractedly hunted police reports were hidden within it. Within it, contained the twisted without emotions of the data at what had happened at her house on the night of the disappearance of her family while it also contained the possibility of her remembering what had happened during that time. "I just want to know." She thought to herself wondering how she could pressure herself into remembering what had happened the night of everyone's disappearances. "Is it really so bad that I _just _want to know how my own mother looks?" She had questioned her father when he finally made an appearance once again. In return she had received a faint laughter from him. "Of course, darling, but don't over rush anything...you'll remember when you want to." Her father replied as she felt the slightest anger boil up in her chest. "But I **want **to remember _**now!**_" She argued only receiving a small faint laughter at each gamble to remember her own memory. "In time." Were the last words of that argument.

"See ya!" Everyone smiled heading towards their homes as Rin picked up her stuff heading towards the door of the classroom as it suddenly swung open. Standing there was a young pink-haired, brown eyed hanyou about her height and was her age. It was Melody. But in truth the word hanyou wasn't exactly right since Melody was actually only 1/3 yokai and 2/3 human. Her human half was ironically what had awakened her yokai's half. It was explained to her later on during training that her psychic powers from her how-many-great's-grandmother-Kagome was what had awakened that side of her drawing it out whenever she was within mortal amounts of danger. "Miss me?" Melody smiled as Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be leaving soon." Rin sighed. "Yeah to go home" Melody replied as Rin shook her head. "No, I'm going to hunt the rest of my family." Rin explained as Melody gave a monotone look casting it within her direction. "Are you sure? I mean haven't we been looking for practically this entire year? Shouldn't you wait a bit longer? We can all go together on a big country tour if that makes you happy, we can all put our search efforts into it together." Melody laughed attempting to explain that they could go together. "No Melody, I think this is something I have to do myself." Rin whispered pulling her arm away as Melody had a frown twitch upon her face. "I can't be having you babysit me just because you have powers and I don't...I want to, I want to go discover who I really am. On my own." Rin whispered. "You are Rin. my friend, who I have been threw thick-and-thin together with, sweet, kind, confused, and confident! Let me stay! You're important to me!" Melody whispered as Rin shook her head. "On my own. It's something that I feel like I've got to do that." She whispered as Melody sighed. "At least let me drive you to the place you're going to investigate, I can't have you going in such a useless car." KoHaku smiled coming around the corner dressed in the spring uniform, hands stuffed within his pockets. " KoHaku,I-I wasn't, I was going to visit somewhere else." Rin stuttered as KoHaku sighed. "I told you, it's okay to just call me Haku around everyone else, besides that car is a piece of junk you should really look into getting it fixed." KoHaku sighed. "Great than it'll be the three of us starting now!" Melody smiled as KoHaku begun feinting a faint smile of innocence appear on his face. "Sorry, but it'll just be Rin and I...kind of own a motorcycle." KoHaku whispered. "What! I drive a car that can seat five! We can walk home and get it. Let's take mine!" Melody persisted trying to come along with her friend as badly as she wanted. "Actually mine's already at the school."

And so Rin begun her investigation.


End file.
